


The Oats We Sow

by stardropdream



Category: Shiritsu Horitsuba Gakuen
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 19:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fay needs to sew his button back on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Oats We Sow

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ December 24, 2009.

  
If there was something that Kurogane hated more than anything in the world, it was free periods. His hardly ever turned out to be a free period because it coincided with a certain idiot’s free period, which meant continuous headaches and no time to relax as he meant to.   
  
“KUROTAN-SENSEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

IIIIIIIIIIIII.”

Like now.

Already nursing a headache from the ear-splitting scream, Kurogane tried his best not to throttle the blond idiot when he burst into the office, door nearly flying off its hinges. Kurogane wondered if it was too early to have a drink (if the idiot and the witch could drink whenever they pleased, so could he! Though being drunk in front of students was unprofessional…).

“What do you want now, idiot?” Kurogane barked.

Fye, ignoring Kurogane’s perpetually sour mood, swung into the room, twirled on one foot, and attempted to plop down dramatically into his lap. Kurogane shoved him away before the seat of Fye’s pants could reach Kurogane’s lap, but that didn’t seem to deter the chemistry teacher in the least. In fact, he seemed positively cheery, given the situation (and the situation of teasing Kurogane always helped solidify his cheerful, chipper personality).

“I have a problem,” Fye announced after a moment of struggling to sit on Kurogane and Kurogane putting up a valiant fight against such a travesty.

“Go have a problem somewhere else, I’m busy,” Kurogane growled.

“You are nooooooooot,” Fye whined. “Kurosama-sensei never has to grade papers or anything like that. I’m kind of jealous that he just gets to spend every day having fun with our cute students.”

Kurogane lifted his leg to kick Fye away, as his hands were busy rubbing soothing circles into his temples, trying to coax away the idiot-induced headache.

Fye pulled back and stuffed a hand up his own shirt. Kurogane sputtered, trying to renew the kicking to get the moron out of his office. But all Fye did was wiggle a finger into a hole on the front of his shirt that Kurogane previously hadn’t noticed. He wiggled it around a little and gave Kurogane something resembling a pout.

“My button fell offffffff,” Fye whined.

“A-and what the hell am I supposed to do about it, idiot?” Kurogane barked again.

Fye gave him a deadpan look, or a look that would have been deadpanned had anyone else attempted it. As it was, Fye couldn’t hide the amusement on his face, even when he struggled to set his mouth into a grim line.

“Let me borrow your sewing kit!”

“What the hell makes you think I have one of those?” Kurogane growled. “Go get your own, or ask one of the other teachers.”

“But I can only trust Kurochan-sensei with such vulnerability,” Fye teased, wiggling his finger in the hole a bit more.

“You’re an idiot.”

“Imagine if one of the teachers or students saw me in such an unprofessional display!” Fye wept, crocodile tears collecting in the corners of his eyes. With a dramatic wave of his arm, he feigned fainting. “Kurosama-sensei is the meanest! Sending me away when I’m at my worst!”

Kurogane, grumbling a few curses and obscenities, turned in his chair and dug around his desk for a moment before pulling out a small kit the size of his palm, filled with needles and a spool of thread. He threw it at Fye’s head.

“Here, damn it. Now stop complaining.”

“YAAAAAAY,” Fye cheered and Kurogane regretted helping him already.

Fye tried to sit in his lap again and Kurogane shoved him away. “Get out of here, dumbass.”

“So meaaaan,” Fye whined. “No wonder Kurochin-sensei doesn’t have a girlfriend.”

Kurogane sputtered.

Fye swiveled around on his heels and sat down on Kurogane’s desk. Kurogane glared up at him but Fye ignored him, propping his feet on Kurogane’s chair arms, wiggling to make himself comfortable.

And then he started taking off his shirt.

“IDIOT-!” Kurogane began.

“I can’t sew my button back on if my shirt’s on, Kuroshy-sensei,” Fye explained with a condescendingly gentle tone, patting Kurogane on the head. Kurogane slapped his hand away, hand curling into a fist and threatening to knock the blond’s lights out. Fye shrugged out of his shirt and situated the work shirt on his knees, fiddling with the hole there and digging in his pocket for the discarded, neglected button.

Kurogane watched him, expression dark and face set in a grim, annoyed expression. Fye worked, whistling cheerfully to himself as he pulled out a needle, stuck it between his teeth, and dug around for thread.

“You only have red thread!” he said with a laugh as he realized, holding up the spool of red thread for Kurogane’s inspection.

“Get over it,” Kurogane grumbled. “I don’t wear anything white. Go ask somebody else.”

Fye wiggled his feet so it was propped on the chair arm furthest from the desk, thus trapping Kurogane in. Kurogane glared at Fye’s knees before turning his attention to Fye and glaring straight at him instead.

Fye was pulling the red thread through the needle. He smiled at Kurogane.

“It’s fine, I guess it can’t be helped if Kurogoo-sensei is unprepared!”

He started sewing, humming to himself and using his feet to swing Kurogane’s swivel chair back and forth. Kurogane dug his feet into the floor, trying to get him to stop, but Fye eventually won out from sheer insistency.

“All done!” he said presently and pulled his shirt back on. The red thread holding the button in place was blatant and out of place.

“It would have been better if you’d just let it be,” Kurogane said, frowning. “It looks weird.”

“That’s alright,” Fye said with a nod, closing the sewing kit with a snap and handing it back to the PE teacher. He grinned, loopy and comical. “Now I have a piece of Kuroyun-sensei near my heart all the time!”

“YOU DO NOT!” Kurogane shouted, and shoved at the legs holding him in place.

Fye tumbled to the ground with a large, hearty laugh.


End file.
